Desconhecido
by Miyuki-chan. x3
Summary: ItaxSaku - Sim, esse casal é meio estranho, mas eu achei que eles ficam tão bem juntos...


xXx

ItaxSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus companheiros não me pertencem, mas bem que eu queria um Uchiha pra mim...

xXx

**Desconhecido**

— Itachi. — Seu parceiro chamou-o.

— O que é? — Perguntou em voz baixa. Encontravam-se em um vale. Kisame sentava-se sobre uma pedra coberta de musgo; o outro se sentava sobre a grama e utilizava a pedra como encosto, observando a Vila à frente do lago com uma expressão serena em sua face.

— Uchiha Itachi. — Ele tinha certeza de que aquela voz feminina não era de Kisame.

— Kisame, vá. — Disse em tom autoritário. Kisame levantou-se e sumiu pela trilha que levava de volta à Vila da qual tinham acabado de sair. — O que quer? — Perguntou a ela enquanto levantava-se, lentamente. Estava de costas para a garota.

— Uchiha Sasuke. Onde ele está?

— Por que eu deveria saber? Ele quer me matar, mas acho que você já sabe disso.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Deu alguns passos, parando à frente dela.

— Não. — Ela ia virar-se para ir, mas ele segurou-a pelo braço. — Me solte. — Disse, voltando seu olhar para ele.

— E se eu não soltar? — Perguntou em tom debochado.

— Me solta logo! — Disse, mais alto.

— Não irei lhe soltar, Haruno Sakura.

— Como sabe meu nome?

— Você era do Time de meu irmão. Acha que eu não iria saber seu nome? — Ele a puxou mais para perto, colocando o braço livre na cintura dela. — Sabe, eu também queria saber onde ele está. Ah, e você é muito diferente dele. Nunca dariam certo, ao meu ver. — Viu a expressão séria do rosto de Sakura se desmanchar em uma expressão triste. A Chunnin desviou o olhar dele, encaminhando-o ao chão.

— Isso não é verdade! — Disse sem muita certeza em sua voz.

— Você sabe que isso é verdade. Só não quer admitir. — Disse calmamente, soltando o braço dela e levando a mão livre à face da mesma. Suspirou baixo e puxou-a delicadamente, fazendo Sakura olhá-lo. Ela corou ao direcionar os olhos verdes aos negros dele. — Por que corou?

— Não te interessa. Me deixe ir. — Disse imitando o tom autoritário que ele usara antes.

— Já disse que não vou te soltar. Entenda.

— Ah, que saco! Me solta logo! — Gritou.

— Você fica ainda mais linda quando grita. — Disse, provocativo.

— Me solte! Assim poderei continuar procurando pelo Sasuke, ao invés de ficar perdendo tempo com você!

— E o que irá fazer ao encontrá-lo?

— Eu... — As palavras lhe fugiram. — Eu... Não sei. — Ela abaixou sua face, fechando os olhos.

— Como eu pensei. — Ele disse em voz baixa, puxando a face da garota, novamente. Desta vez, não lhe deu tempo para fazer alguma coisa: aproximou seu rosto do dela, até seus lábios encontrarem-se com os da mesma.

Separaram-se pouco tempo depois.

— Como eu esperava. — Ele suspirou. — Você não gosta do meu irmão. Você só gosta do que não sabe sobre ele. Assim, o mesmo ocorre comigo. — A ação seguinte ocorreu muito rápido: em um momento, Sakura escutava-o, quase atentamente, e, no seguinte, sua mão direita acertava a face do Uchiha e deixava uma marca avermelhada com o formato de sua mão. — Você sabe que é verdade, Sakura-san. Em momento algum tentou me empurrar.

— Eu disse para você me soltar.

— Palavras... Você poderia ter me batido a qualquer momento. Por que fazê-lo justo quando eu disse aquilo? Simples. Você me bateu por que eu disse a verdade e você não gostou. Não queria que ninguém descobrisse isso e, quando eu o fiz, você ficou estressada. — Terminou, cruzando os braços.

Silêncio.

— Ora, não estou certo? — Perguntou-lhe usando o tom debochado de antes. Estendeu-lhe a mão esquerda. — Junte-se a mim. Não é uma boa proposta, mas... — Olhou-a. Ela parecia pensativa.

— Ah... — Disse em voz baixa, e passou a demonstrar-se indecisa. — Não sei... Tem os meus pais... Gostaria de falar com eles...

— E o que eles diriam quando você falasse que queria se juntar à um traidor? — Riu, debochadamente. — E, mesmo que você vá contra eles, quer que eles passem o resto de suas vidas lhe procurando?

— Okay... — Ela suspirou, levando a mão direita de encontro à dele e a segurando em seguida. — Eu vou.

— Ótimo. Vamos avisar Kisame. — Deu alguns passos, com Sakura o seguindo, e logo sumiam pelo mesmo caminho que Kisame tomara.

xXx

Sim, o final dessa Fic foi estranho. Até mesmo pra mim, mas como não consegui melhorar isso, ela fica assim. -e'

xXx


End file.
